Cor de Rosa
by Renji e sua Pokebola
Summary: Beijos surpreendentes, primeiras noites cheias de amor, declarações super açucaradas e inusitadas descobertas amorosas? Aqui tem tudo isso, mas com um toque de humor e ironia. Entre e aproveite. E votem também, onegai


Categoria: Romance/Humor

**Categoria: **Romance/Humor

**Personagens Principais**: Indefinidos (Vocês escolhem e no próximo capitulo estará definido)

**Summary:**Leiam o trailer ,é rapidinho e não deixem de votar em qual casal o/

**N/A: **Aqui está um pequeno trailer da historia e esperamos que gostem e que deixem seus comentários . Somos novas no site é será um imenso prazer trabalhar essa história com um pouquinho de humor e ironia.

**Cor-de-rosa **

**- **

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Eles eram diferentes. **

"Vermelho. O uniforme desse ano tem que ser vermelho, sem dúvidas."

"Preto. O uniforme será preto, indiscutivelmente."

**Ela, uma feminista, fã de rock internacional. **

"Nenhuma mulher deve se sujeitar à vontade de um homem que só pensa em esportes, beber, mulheres e baladas, eu acho isso ridículo! A não ser que o cara seja lindo, fã de Metallica e que aceite tudo o que eu disser."

**Ele, líder do conselho estudantil.**

"É claro que o presidente do conselho tinha que ser um homem, de que outra maneira poderia impor suas opiniões e não ser desrespeitado?"

**Ela gostava de calças confortáveis.**

"Moleton, ainda bem que vocês existem... Agora só preciso achar aquela blusa meio furada e velha e ir pra cama assistir um bom show."

**Ele achava sexy garotas de vermelhos. **

"Mas olha aquela loira com o vestido vermelho, que gata! Essa eu levava pra casa, mesmo a loira sendo ainda mais gostosa. Eu devo ter sido um touro em outra vida, só pode.."

**Ela se perguntava coisas incomuns:**

"Qual a vantagem de se diminuir o sódio em um sal light se ele continua ainda tão salgado? Espero que Otou-san não se importe..."

**E ele apesar da imagem perfeita também eram humano. **

"Droga de cabelo que sempre acorda desgrenhado! Lá se vai uma hora pra arrumar essa cabeleira com vida própria... – suspiro –".

**Nunca se falavam, apesar cruzavam olhares pelo corredor se perguntando: **

"Por acaso eu não lavei a cara direito? Ou foi aquela salada que eu comi no almoço que não saiu completamente? Melhor correr pro banheiro."

**A primeira conversa deles foi estranha.**

"Você acha que essa salada tá bem lavada?"

"Como?"

"Essa salada. Sabia que se a alface não for bem lavada pode conter larvas que se alojam no cérebro?"

"Por que você não vai comer um hambúrguer _sem _salada?"

**Mesmo assim após dois anos eles ainda se reconheciam. E se olhavam novamente... novamente ... novamente... **

"O cara da cantina... eu não me lembrava de ele ser tão lindo."

"A menina estranha da salada... como ela mudou."

**A segunda conversa deles também foi estranha. **

"Hei você me odeia?"

"Só tenho vontade te matar."

"Que bom, isso que dizer que você importa comigo."

**Não era um romance comum **

"Você fica mais bonita de vermelho."

"Você já ouviu falar de Seth?"

"Não..."

"Vai ouvir falar daqui a pouco."

**Não havia mesa com velas. **

"Bolinho de arroz? Você trouxe bolinho de arroz? Tá brincando que você trouxe _bolinho de arroz._"

**Não havia música romântica.**

"Isso se chama rock de verdade."

"Rock... Hm, aquelas coisinhas com sombra de olho que mais gritam do que tocam?"

"Não!"

**Não havia um lindo pôr-do-sol. **

"Desculpe mocinhos, mas vocês terão que sair daqui."

"Como?"

"Essa praia é particular. Ou saem ou eu levo vocês algemados."

**Nem um beijo que era **_**o**_** beijo. **

"Hey seu besta, porque você ao menos não tenta colocar a _língua_ enquanto nos beijamos? Que beijo é esse de primário?"

**Nem declarações após a primeira noite.**

"A gente podia batizar a noite como 'A Abertura do Rio Vermelho'"

"Você é idiota? Que nome mais cretino pra noite em que eu te entreguei a minha coisa mais importante!"

"Mas você viu a sujeira que fez na minha cama? Certamente não foi um mar de rosas, pelo amor de deus!"

**Ele também não era um bom guarda costa.**

"E quem vai defender a namoradinha, você? Seu magricelo, pode vir pra cima de mim que eu te arrebento".

"Erm, pra que apelar pra violência né? Aposto que ela nem ficou chateada por ter sido chamada de safada."

**E nem ela era imune a doenças contagiosas.**

"Aquele beijo na chuva não foi uma boa idéia, sabia? Mamãe sempre me disse que minha saúde era debilitada"

**Mas algumas coisas também eram inevitáveis. **

"Se quiser, eu não me incomodo de cuidar de você."

**Ele era ciumento. **

"Namorada minha não usa saia desse tamanho, ainda mais quando for sair comigo! Pode ir lá dentro se trocar, coloca uma daquelas calças de moleton que parecem da minha avó."

**E ela orgulhosa demais. **

"E namorado meu não fica forçando suas vontades sobre mim, inclusive sobre minhas roupas. Se quiser pode ir embora e eu saio sozinha com a saia que eu bem entender, seu grosso!"

**Ele se sentia inseguro **

"_Inferno, por que ela simplesmente não podia me ouvir e entender que eu só quero o melhor pra ela?"_

**E ela muito mais. **

"_Droga, ele bem que podia ter entendido que eu nunca tive vontade de beijar outra pessoa..."_

**Discreta.**

"De quem vocês estão falando? Nunca ouvi falar nessa menina."

"É aquela que namora o mais popular do terceiro ano... Ninguém nunca ouviu falar dela mesmo, ela é meio apagada e sem-graça."

**Popular.**

"Ah, veja como ele é lindo!"

"E pratica esportes tão bem!"

"POR QUE ELE NÃO NAMORA COM A GENTE?!"

**Situações clichês sem um final clichê **

"Hey, a lua está linda, não está?"

"Sinceramente? Eu não gosto da lua, minha mãe me assustava com histórias de lobisomens."

"Ah... Desculpe."

**Mas eles no fundo gostavam daquilo.**

"Às vezes parece que você não conhece nada sobre mim, sabia?"

**Gostavam daqueles momentos infelizes.**

"Você não pode simplesmente dizer o que está errado? Apesar do nosso antigo namoro telepático, eu não leio mentes."

"Ainda bem, senão me mataria se soubesse o que eu penso das suas amigas."

**Gostavam do fato de tudo não ser cor-de-rosa.**

"Seu cretino! Volte aqui que você vai ver só o que acontece com o que você mais preza na sua masculinidade! Covarde!"

"E como acha que faremos nossos filhinhos remelentos?"

**- **

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Gostaram? Esperamos que sim minna-san. Toda a historia será sensível e realista então preparem-se para situações cômicas e por que não dizer presentes no nosso dia-a-dia? **

**Mas agora ATENÇÃO!! Precisamos de uma ajudinha de vocês, a escolha do casal o/ **

**A escolha ta livre, mas para ser mais objetivas não vamos escolher pela quantidade de casal pedidos, mas sim pela citação de personagens. Então escolham um personagem masculino e um personagem feminino. Mas tenham bom senso minna-san nada de escolher Orochimaru e a Hinata ao mesmo tempo, a diferença de idade tem que ser pouca. **


End file.
